The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more specifically, to a method of activating subscriptions for wireless communications service.
Subscribers of wireless communications services, such as cellular telephone users, typically purchase or otherwise secure wireless service from a service provider (a xe2x80x9csubscriptionxe2x80x9d). xe2x80x9cActivationxe2x80x9d is the process of initially setting up the wireless communications device so it can operate in the wireless communications system. In the present art, there is no particular time period within which an as-yet un-activated subscription must be activated. However, service providers may wish to limit the time period in which a particular subscription may be activated, such as to limit their exposure on special promotions, to encourage immediate use, or for a variety of other reasons.
Each service provider has their own system that users access for sending and receiving messages. The term xe2x80x9csystemxe2x80x9d is defined as the equipment provided by each service provider necessary for a user to send and receive communications. Within a geographic area, there may be numerous service providers and numerous systems. Various systems may communicate with each other to form a network. Preferably, the network helps users within different systems to successfully communicate with one another allowing for the user to send and receive communications throughout a large geographic area.
Each system includes a one or more authentication centers (AUC) that store information relating to that system""s subscriptions. Each time the subscription registers with the system, the AUC preferably verifies that the request is legitimate before allowing the subscription to access the system. Even when AUC""s are spread throughout the system, each user will typically have a xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d AUC where their subscription information is maintained. Preferably, the home AUC for each user is the one geographically most convenient to the user so as to minimize the need for the exchange of subscription information within the system each time the subscription registers.
Each service subscription is assigned an identifier that allows for identification by the system. Prior to activation of the subscription, the system may not know the home AUC and therefore stores the identifier at each AUC throughout the system. It is typically not until the user activates his or her subscription that the system determines the home AUC. There is a substantial burden on the system to maintain the records of the as-yet un-activated subscriptions at each AUC. Once the subscription is activated and a home AUC is determined, there should be some manner of removing the corresponding records from the non-home AUCs so that each AUC does not become burdened with excessive subscription records that are not necessary to be maintained.
Thus, there is a need for an activation procedure that will allow for time periods to be established within which the particular subscription must be activated. Preferably, but not necessarily, such a procedure would additionally provide a simple and convenient method of purging old data records for non-activated subscriptions.
The present invention is directed to a method of over-the-air activation for wireless communications service subscriptions within a wireless communications system. The method includes providing a plurality of subscription modules each having a unique identifier that corresponds to a plurality of non-activated service subscriptions. An activation period is established for each of the non-activated service subscriptions within which the corresponding subscriptions must be activated or subsequently deleted from the system. A list of unique identifiers and their associated activation periods is stored in the wireless communications system. To activate the subscription, a subscription module is mated with a mobile equipment device. An over-the-air activation request is transmitted to the wireless communications system that includes the unique identifier associated with said selected subscription module. The service subscription associated with the unique identifier is activated when the unique identifier is stored on the list and the activation period is valid.
A second method is further disclosed that includes establishing a plurality of subscription accounts that each include a serial number and an activation period. A first database is created at a number of authentication centers within the wireless communications system. Each of the first databases includes a record of each subscription account having the corresponding serial number and activation period. The wireless communications system monitors each of the databases and deletes the records having expired activation periods. When an activation request is received for activating one of the subscription accounts, the system determines that the serial number of the request is contained within the first database and the activation period is valid. The record is then flagged as activated and is maintained within the database.
Preferably within the second method, a home authentication center is established and the record is deleted from each of the remaining authentication centers. At the home authentication center, the activated records may be stored at a second database.
The invention further includes a wireless communications subscription module. The module includes a unique identifier and an activation or validity period that defines the time period in which the subscription should be activated. The module is designed to mate with a mobile equipment unit for transmitting information to the wireless communication system. Preferably, the unique identifier corresponds to an initially non-activated service subscription and the validity period corresponds to the time for activating the subscription.
The invention is also directed to a wireless communications device for mating with a subscription module. The device includes a transceiver for transmitting and receiving signals from the wireless communications network, a port for receiving the subscription module, and a means for determining the current time. The device further includes a processor for fetching an activation period from the subscription module and comparing the activation period with the current time. Preferably, the device will reject an activation request when the current time is beyond the activation period.
The invention also includes a wireless communications system that communicates with other communications systems. The system includes at least one database including a list of unique identifiers corresponding to a plurality of non-activated service subscriptions and an activation end-date associated with each of the unique identifiers. During a request for activating one of the non-activated service subscriptions, the system consults the list and rejects the request if the request occurs after the activation end-date corresponding to the service subscription attempting to activate.